


Believe You

by Lovelyj



Series: Thinking of You [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ex-Boyfriends, JaeWoon inflicted, Last part of the series, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Wonpil and Younghyun has been living their lives thinking other has moved on.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Series: Thinking of You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the series. Finally.

When it was about time to leave home and the car keys are already on his hand, Dowoon is standing on his front door waiting to talk to him.

“Hyung.. tomorrow is Jae’s birthday and you have to be there” He says as he follow Wonpil walk to his garage.

“Can’t I just skip it this year too, Dowoonie?” He paused and faces the younger.

“No.. you also skipped last year. You already ran out of skips..” Frustration lets out on his lips.

“But—“

“That’s not my fault hyung.. I told you to fix it. Not ruin it” He says with his arms crossed and nonchalant look on his face.

“That’s not it.. I’m busy, okay?” He explains.

“I don’t talk to him as much as Jae does but based on what he told me, he’s doing okay.. like how he used to.. but he’s not dating anyone..”

“Did I asked?” Wonpil mutters as he walk to the driver’s seat to open the door.

“I know that’s what you’re curious about..”

“I’m not!” He exclaimed.

“I’ll drive you to work..” Dowoon offers.

“No need.. I have to go somewhere before I get back home..”

“Then drive me to work..”

“Why?”

“Just start it..” Dowoon says with his hand already on the passengers seat’s door, waiting for Wonpil to unlock it for him.

The sky is gray today as well, just like the other days. That, a little after when Wonpil started to drive, drizzles turned to rain.

Do you know how the elders would complain of their non-existing body pain when the rain pours? It seems impossible for the rain to inflict pain on a person’s body, however Wonpil, although he is not old enough to be called an elder, knows what it feels like.

And he wonder if memories was what make their body ache. If it was the forgotten sad memories of their beautiful youth. If it was the regret from their past decisions.

The sound and the smell of the dropping rain reminds him of that night and he’d get lost in thoughts with his throbbing heart. He figured, this must be his punishment for hurting someone who had loved him so much.

“It’s raining again today.. When will this typhoon end?” Dowoon sighs as he look up at the pouring rain from the window of gray sky.

“I know right.. when will it be?” Wonpil mumbles.

“You’re going tomorrow hyung..” Dowoon demands again in the afternoon. Sitting in front of his office table.

“Dowoon. I’m serious.. I—“ Dowoon cuts him off.

“Just get over it hyung..” His brows met, turning the atmosphere into another unbearable air for Wonpil. “Can’t you just go for my stead instead of being cowardly of Younghyun-ssi?” He stopped right after. He shouldn’t have said it. “Just come tomorrow” He says with a smaller voice. “I have something important to announce. You’re my one and only hyung, please go for my sake. I need you there..” He says in one breathe before he stood up and left Wonpil’s office.

On the other hand, Wonpil could only deeply sigh in defeat as he turn his head on the window of gray sky and thunder clapping.

“Why is it raining all day?” He whispers.

“Are you still mad at me?” Wonpil quietly asked over dinner on his place.

He prepared something Dowoon would like, to console him and apologize on his behavior.

“I was.. but not anymore..” He replies in all honesty. “I’m mad at myself for letting this thing happen to you. I should’ve just— I should’ve stayed still and let you meet someone on your own..” Dowoon nibbles on his food.

“Dowoon..” Wonpil was about to say something when the younger dropped his spoon gazing to his hyung. Bringing uneasiness to Wonpil.

“If I didn’t introduced Sungjin hyung to you when we were kids.. would it make any difference? Will you be happy? Will he still be alive? Younghyun-ssi probably wouldn’t have to get hurt. You too wouldn’t have to cry again. I started everything. Why haven’t I realized it sooner? That I was the cause of your pain” His eyes turned glossy, reflecting the breaking heart of his hyung as they keep the contact of each other’s eyes.

It was a long time ago, they could barely remember. It was Dowoon who used to run around and chase Sungjin to play with him and befriend his best friend, Wonpil. Hand in hand, he was happy to have more friends, to have two more reliable hyungs who will always cheer on him. Dowoon was the happiest when he heard his two best friends started dating after high school, as he had known how much they liked each other from the very beginning. He thought everything would be at its best until they grow old but the accident happened and everything went wrong.

“That’s not— Dowoon-ah..” Wonpil reached out to Dowoon’s hand over the table and groped his hand tightly to his own. “I met Sungjin because you were worried I couldn’t make friends. I met Younghyun because you were worried I wouldn’t be able to forget Sungjin. You cared for me. What happened to me.. my decisions, they’re not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. If there’s someone you have to blame, it’s me”

“Then stop hurting.. why.. why are you always hurting?” Dowoon’s voice cracked as he hold the tears in. “Until when will you get hurt?”

“I don’t. I already erased all of Sungjin’s photos in my phone, remember?” Wonpil assures him.

“What about Younghyun-ssi?”

The short silence and the shifting on Wonpil‘s eyes from Dowoon only proved him right.

“I am forgetting him.. I’ll forget him like how I did to Sungjin..”

“When? Next year? Another six years?” Dowoon raises his voice in frustration.

“I’m trying..” Wonpil replies in small voice, eyes pleading to be patient of him. Dowoon once again felt guilty for having this kind of conversation.

“I know hyung.. I know you’re trying hard.. that’s why I’m sorry.. you would’ve been happier if I didn’t get involved”

“Your hyung is just weak hearted. But I’ll be okay soon. You already gave me so much time but let me ask you for more, I promise I’ll be okay.. and you don’t have to worry about me anymore..” He stares with his eyes widen full of promises and Dowoon once again, holds on to it.

“Jae.. I thought..” Dowoon whispers as he glances on the two other people walking closely to them to his boyfriend.

“I don’t know either.. he asked me if he can bring someone tonight.. I don’t think they’re dating. Don’t worry..” Jae rubbed Dowoon’s back before he smiled to the two.

Younghyun seemed to be out of breath when he got to the couple and smiles at them.

“Jae-yah! I’m late.. aren’t I? My car broke down in the middle of the road”

“Oh really? It’s okay but where’s your car now?”

“I left it on a repair shop with the help of Hye Min” Younghyun introduces the blonde long haired and pinkish lipped lady beside him.

“Hello” She gracefully greeted.

“Hi” The couple replies simultaneously. Dowoon’s lips curls into an awkward smile while Jae is doing his best to show he’s non-affected face.

“Dowoon-ah.. your mom asked—“ Wonpil’s bright eyes slowly lost its shine when his eyes met the person he hasn’t seen for two years, frozen on his place.

“What?” Dowoon quickly pulled Wonpil aside with an awkward look as their steps gradually led to the kitchen.

Wonpil stopped him after getting back to his senses.

“Dowoon-ah.. your mom just want to ask where Jae places the strainer. I’m helping her to cook..” Wonpil stared at him with an assurance from his eyes. Although he is talking about something else, Dowoon understands what he actually mean however, it will never be enough to not worry about his hyung because Wonpil is still in love with Younghyun. He is sure of that.

“Hyung..” Dowoon whispers with anxious tone.

“Don’t worry.. I’m okay, I promise.. where is it hmm?” Wonpil’s doe eyes widen when he raises his brows with a confirming look.

“It’s on the fourth drawer below where the condiments are. Other baking utensils should be there too” He answers with doubt, not with his familiarity inside Jae’s house but to Wonpil.

“Really? I guess I missed it when I checked.. stay with your guests..” Wonpil taps his shoulder with assurance before leaving him behind.

It’s supposedly a warm autumn night however the cold wind and the rainy night from the still continuous typhoon doesn’t make it that way.

It has been around two hours since Wonpil arrived at Jae’s address, helping Dowoon’s mother cook for Jae as a present she wants to give him. Wonpil thought there will be a party tonight with a crowd but what he realized is there are only few invited for the birthday. Which is their both parents, their few important friends whom Wonpil already know except for Jae’s acquaintances and no one else.

The small number of attendees at the huge house makes Wonpil feel uneasy. No matter what he do, he could not avoid watching a certain person even if he is standing from afar. Strangely, he keeps finding him anywhere with a smile on his face, talking to his friends (which is also Jae’s friends) with the girl he was with beside him, accompanying him.

And wasn’t this what he always wanted for Younghyun? To see him happy with someone else. But this unwanted feeling filled with regret wishes otherwise. Sungjin is the only person he loved before Younghyun. And Sungjin had only loved him, therefore, this kind of situation is unfamiliar to him. This kind of awkwardness inside him, makes him feel ignorant. He’s too embarrassed to feel this way, as if someone’s going to mock him if they figure out.

Dowoon approaches him as he is preparing the table with Jae’s and Dowoon’s mother. He may not be related to Dowoon but to Dowoon’s mom he is her son since they became friends. “Are you okay?” Dowoon asked.

“Of course..” He forces a smile.

“Jae and I didn’t know anything about Younghyun-ssi..”

“You don’t have to explain..” Wonpil cuts him off, afraid to hear more of his ex, in case he is truly happier with his current life. “Younghyun and Jae-ssi are friends, what was I expecting? Jae-ssi also needs him like how you need me here, right?”

Dowoon nods at him.

“My dongsaeng shouldn’t be sad on his boyfriend’s birthday, go there and have a chat with them” Wonpil coos with a wide smile on his face causing Dowoon to giggle.

“No need, let’s get the cake. I already asked Jae to gather the others” Dowoon says as he pull Wonpil with him.

Dowoon later held the birthday cake until Jae is done making his wish. There goes that similar feeling he had a few years ago when Jae and Dowoon went together to visit Younghyun on the hospital he was admitted. He is jealous, that everything with his beloved brother is perfect. Their sweet and loving gaze as if there’s nothing to worry in this world, he is envious of that. No, he doesn’t wish to find love, he’s done with that. What he wants is to find peace and have no worries. He wants to erase everything and have a fresh start once his feelings for Younghyun fades away.

“We have something to announce” Jae says with a wide smile after placing the cake away. “We’re getting married” He held Dowoon’s hand and showed the engagement ring Wonpil hasn’t noticed.

But Wonpil was not surprise. After coming here and finding the parents of the two, he already realized the reason why Dowoon was eager to invite him. He claps happily along with the other guests as tears slowly dropped on his eyes.

He is sincerely happy for Dowoon. Finally his dongsaeng is holding on his own life and not on his worries towards him.

Dowoon chuckles at the sight of his hyung and Wonpil pulled the younger to a hug. He is even more dramatic than Dowoon’s mother beside him, smiling happily for the two but he doesn’t care, he is thankful. Dowoon doesn’t have to ponder of his personal problem anymore.

“Hyung, are you crying?” Dowoon teases.

“I’m happy.. can’t you see it?” Wonpil says in defense although tears keeps spilling on his eyes. With the funny atmosphere, the guests laughed at the sight.. except for that one person watching him.

Younghyun had been watching him all night. He doesn’t mean to be a creep. Honestly, it’s a bother for him too. How his vision lingers to the view of his ex. Its like his eyes will unconsciously search for that one person.

His curiosity keeps his eyes linger even more as he watch the man with a smile reaching his eyes from afar. He wonder if Wonpil has been happier without him. Or if Wonpil’s only trying to avoid him and which is why the smaller is together with the parents of the engaged couple who seems to be enjoying his company.

He hates how the number of questions keep piling up on his head although he’s trying to go along from his friends jokes which are gathered in the wide space of Jae’s living room.

And the worst is the bittersweet joy stirring his emotions upon seeing Wonpil after two years. It’s been so long since they broke up, yet his heart still throbs as he is reminded of the last time they saw each other. He tried to delete his phone number and all the memories they built together but no matter what he do, he could not get rid of the man in his heart. It was difficult, just as he expected from the beginning.

It was clear to him, Wonpil still wants the person who had left him, even if he did what he could do. Even if Wonpil did liked him to some sort, he won’t be compared to Sungjin whom he loved so much more than anything in this world. Although he knows it so well, that doesn’t seem to get through his mind and as if his heart hasn’t been broken enough, it still wants to be hurt and hurt again.

He hasn’t dated anyone because he knew he won’t be able to give his heart to someone. He also heard, Wonpil hasn’t dated anyone either. And so he wonder if it’s still because of Sungjin.

Probably, he did hoped to at least greet each other after a long time however Wonpil’s too good at avoiding everyone and he doesn’t know what to say if they’d talk again.

It’s still pouring outside when he saw Wonpil getting up on his seat and left the elders. Younghyun instinctively stood up and followed.

“Wonpil-ah!” Younghyun called once they were outside.

He’s already regretting when Wonpil took longer to face him.

“Oh, Younghyun-ah.. what is it?” Wonpil’s lips curl into a courteous smile.

“It’s still raining, are you sure you’re leaving?” Younghyun asked in concern.

“Oh, I have my car with me” Wonpil showed his car keys.

“I see.. you can now drive again.. that’s.. good to hear” He hesitantly replies as his questions piles up on his mind once again.

“Yeah.. I know. See you again” Wonpil says before he turned to leave.

“Hold on.. can I.. talk to you?” Younghyun says even before Wonpil could take a step. The smaller tilted his head then, as their eyes met once again.

“What is it about?”

“About the wedding gift.. since we’re the closest friends of the two, don’t you think we should come up with a nice surprise gift for them?” All of a sudden, after Younghyun got weirded out of his own thoughts as well, his hands turned clammy. Finding himself confused of how he’s trying to hold a conversation. If Wonpil can go home safely, then that should be enough however, here he is, a pathetic fool who couldn’t let go.

“With that.. I will come up of an idea later, it’s still too early to decide and I’m a bit busy with work..” Wonpil awkwardly replies which made Younghyun realize Wonpil doesn’t really want any business with him.

“Is your phone number still the same?” He carefully asked this time.

“It is but.. don’t try to contact me..”

The straightforward response took Younghyun aback. He won’t. He wasn’t thinking about that. He just.. he doesn’t want Wonpil to go.

The words sting, hence the lingering eyes which has been only looking at one person all night immediately glanced away and thought, he should stop being desperate and let the other go his way. However, before he could even speak, Wonpil spoke his mind.

“This is a bit embarrassing but.. even if I initiated our break up, that doesn’t mean I’m over you.. you know me, I’m bad at moving on. So, please.. I’m asking you” The crooked smile expressing the acceptance of the foolish heart and the awkward look from embarrassment, once more taken Younghyun aback.

Wonpil has changed.. a lot. From a person who keeps everything to himself.

He wants to rejoice upon hearing it directly from the person whom he always hoped would love him more than someone else. Yet he couldn’t even smile, when Wonpil looked terrified and anxious to hold this conversation.

“O..kay..” Younghyun weakly replies which became his cue to stop and let Wonpil leave.

“However..” Wonpil says. ”If you’re planning to get married soon, you can contact me anytime. I’ll go see you on your wedding..” Wonpil genuinely smiles. As if its the only thing he is confident with.

On the other hand, Younghyun is confused. He doesn’t understand why Wonpil will say such a thing after saying he still have feeling for him.

“Is that really the only way to see you?” Younghyun disappointingly asked.

“Don’t say that.. get inside, you’re girlfriend is waiting for you. I may have not the right to tell you this but.. don’t hurt her. I can see she likes you a lot” Wonpil quietly says before he ran to the rain. Leaving Younghyun behind on its own once again.

From the last words Wonpil left, he felt like he is obligated to explain the misunderstanding. So here he is chasing after Wonpil’s car, taking Jae’s car without any explanation to its owner. Forgetting the existence of Hye Min.

Younghyun thought Wonpil was about to get home but as he tail the car, the route gets unfamiliar until they reached the destination.

It’s still pouring but Wonpil gets off his car without taking any umbrella or a jacket with him. He’s just on his long sleeved polo shirt. Although Wonpil seems to be out of it and the road is dark, he knows the place too well.

Younghyun quickly searched for an umbrella, he surely know Jae has since his best friend is the type of person whose always ready. And he does have at the backseat of the car before he followed wherever the other is going.

To his surprise, he found Wonpil seated on the bermuda grass. The autumn rain made the wind even colder but the man hasn’t cared at all and softly cried as he look on the grave of someone which made it even harder for Younghyun to approach.

“Mom, dad, Sungjin-ah.. I’m sorry I couldn’t visit last month. I was busy. I got promoted again. Dowoon also announced his engagement today. I’m really happy he finally found his happiness. And Younghyun too has moved on, he’s even dating someone. Everyone is flying so high but why do I feel like I’m still trapped inside a cage? Even if Dowoon treats me well and his parents treats me like their son, even if everyone praises me for how well I do my job, no matter what I do, I still feel empty. I can’t be happy. Is there really a point of living a diligent life?”

Younghyun tears up upon listening from afar. 

“Why did you all have to leave me alone? I’m tired” He continues until all he could hear is the quiet sobs and the sound of the pouring rain.

It became Younghyun’s cue to step closer but even when he has crouched beside the smaller to cover him with an umbrella, Wonpil still hasn’t noticed his existence.

“You told me not to be sick but why are you here getting rained all by yourself?” Younghyun grabs Wonpil’s attention. “Also, do you know how dangerous the world could be when you’re alone in the dark?”

But instead of appreciating the gesture, Wonpil avoided the gaze and squeezes his eye shut as he bit his lower lip before speaking.

“Why are you here? Did you really have to be curious of how pathetic I am? Leave me alone!” Wonpil raises his tone.

The words stings to Younghyun. He’s once again driven away for all kinds of reason. He knew he should’ve stopped caring. He shouldn’t have talked to Wonpil.

“Do you really think you’re the only one who feels pathetic? Coming here knowing you’ll push me away makes me so pathetic. Even if I want to leave, I can’t. Do you understand that?!” Younghyun yells in anger, not with Wonpil but to himself, he wanted to let out what he has been hiding from his heart. His hands clenched on the umbrella before he calmed down and spoke once again. “You’re going to get sick if you don’t go back to your senses, Wonpil-ah..”

“I don’t need your pity. You don’t have to bother yourself of me anymore, we already ended two years ago. Go” Wonpil accidentally pushed the umbrella which fell from Younghyun‘s hand both getting wet from the rain.

Younghyun swallowed a lump in his throat and embraced the smaller in his arms. “Let’s leave together..”

All these time, Younghyun thought he knew the reason why Wonpil doesn’t want to be with him. Not until tonight. So maybe the reason he‘s hugging the smaller on his arms is to tell him, he’s still here even if Wonpil doesn’t want to be with him.

“We’re just going on the same circle Hyun-ah.. you were doing well for the past two years, let’s just stick to it” Wonpil begged as he try to get away from the strong hold of him being wrapped warmly on someone’s arm.

“Ah, Is it because of what I said earlier?” Wonpil accuses and his brows creases in disbelief. “Do you feel entitled because I still have remaining feelings for you!?“ He continuously says with a wave of anger.

“No, no. That’s not true” Younghyun repeatedly says.

“Stay away from me” Wonpil grunts. Hitting Younghyun’s chest with his fist as he is unable to separate himself from the hold until all he could do is to weakly throw his both hands on the ground from exhaustion. Head resting on the broad shoulder.

“I think.. I know why you’ve been pushing me away all these times.. its not Sungjin, right? But its because of yourself. You don’t want me to see you like this.. just like the first time. I swear.. I promised I won’t run to you but I’m a fool. My answer is still the same. I tried hard to forget you like how you wanted. But no matter how I try, I can never abandon you. I’m still waiting for you”

“No, you’re wrong! Don’t fool yourself” Wonpil looked over him with enrage. However, with no spaces between their body and the short distance between their faces, Younghyun only cupped Wonpil’s face with his right hand and rubbed a thumb on his cheek, with worries flashing on his eyes.

“Okay. But for now, let me take you home” Younghyun doesn’t argue.

“Younghyun-ah” Wonpil protested weakly. Already exhausted from trying to change Younghyun’s mind.

“Let’s get up and bid your parentsand Sungjin goodbye, let’s return when the weather is fine..”

Wonpil doesn’t answer.

Before leaving, Younghyun stared at Wonpil’s parents and Sungjin’s grave for one last time. He doesn’t say anything and held Wonpil by the arm to support him before they walked away.

Wonpil wanted to take his own car however, Younghyun was persistent to drive him saying, he’s not on the right state to drive at the moment. The smaller is already tired to argue so in the end he did let Younghyun drive him home but as the drive went silent, Wonpil doze off to sleep but then instinctively woke up once the car stopped. To his surprise, he wasn’t home, instead they are in front of Younghyun’s house.

Wonpil could only glare at him without a word and got off the car.

“I’m sorry.. I just thought you might push me away if I take you home. I want to be sure you don’t get sick” Younghyun says as they enter the house yet Wonpil doesn’t give him a response.

He had drawn Wonpil a warm bath with a set of clothes he believe will fit the smaller. Wonpil hasn’t protested since they got in which made Younghyun even nervous however, since the smaller only followed all of his instructions and entered the bathroom in silence, he was relieved.

Wonpil undressed, leaving his wet clothes on the cold floor. Seated on the warm tub without the will to move. All he did is tuck his thighs to his chest and space out as he stare on the water.

He doesn’t even notice Younghyun coming in after multiple knocks.

”Are you planning to sleep here?” Younghyun teasingly asks. Wonpil glances up at him in silence before staring back to the water once again.

So Younghyun decided to sit beside the tub. Leaning his shoulder on a side, feeling cold from the tiles with his still wet clothes on and said something no more.

“After this.. lets not see each other again..” Wonpil quietly says.

“Why are you so eager not to see me?” Younghyun complains.

“Didn’t I tell you? That girl you’re dating, she really likes you. If she finds out you brought me here today, it might mess you up.. Younghyun-ah..” Wonpil looked downward, facing Younghyun’s hair but right after a second Younghyun looked upward then their eyes met.

“Did Jae and Dowoon told you I’m dating her? Hye Min is just a colleague at work. I also know she likes me but I already rejected her a long time ago. I can’t date anyone because of you, you jerk..” He explains with a little frustration on his tone, his brows met.

However, the last two words only made Wonpil snort and without realizing, he‘s already cracking into a smile which made his eyes turn into a beautifully shaped crescent. The view gave Younghyun a mixed feeling of confusion and light heart after a very long time until he is smiling without realizing.

“Is this how you’ll curse me?” Wonpil suppressed a laugh.

“Yes” Younghyun answered with no hesitation.

“No one usually curses in front of me, that sounds good to hear” Wonpil sighs in relief.

And both are still smiling to each other in comfortable silence before Wonpil spoke again.

“How have you been?” Wonpil asked in a low tone, head leaning on his knees as he look over to Younghyun.

Younghyun hums as he think of an answer before taking his gaze away.

“Not fine.. I guess.. or I’m maybe.. I’m doing fine. I can’t tell. I don’t know... I feel empty no matter what I do. Things hasn’t been the same since I met you” Younghyun bitterly smiles to himself at the thought of their memories together.

“It must’ve been hard on you..” Wonpil quietly empathized.

“You’re finally caring about me. I see. You were trying to push me away because you thought I was dating Hye Min” Younghyun concluded with a teasingly lighter tone hence, turning the atmosphere better.

“It wasn’t like that..” Wonpil denies.

“You must be jealous..” Younghyun acted like he didn’t heard what Wonpil has just said.

“I was trying to draw a line. I wasn’t ready to see you again, I wanted to be well when we see each other..“

“But aren’t you doing well? You can even drive now..”

“Yeah.. I know..” Wonpil sounds down which bothered Younghyun. If it has something to do with what happened earlier.

“Is it okay to ask.. if what made you go all the way to the cemetery at such hour?”

“Its just.. I was jealous of everyone. You all looked happy from afar” Wonpil faces his reflection on the water. “Dowoonie and Jae’s parents looked so proud of their sons. Then I started to wonder if they’re still alive, if I do something good, will they also look at me that way? Everywhere I go, I feel like I don’t belong anywhere. Why does it keep raining? I miss them” Wonpil randomly added the last words to hide the sadness beginning to pour on heave once again.

Meanwhile, gloss filled Younghyun’s eyes as he listen quietly to what Wonpil has to say. The suppressed words on his heart keep screaming at him, wishing he could tell Wonpil one day. Even if it’s not now, someday when he’s given the chance, he will tell him.

“What about me?“ Younghyun teasingly includes himself to lighten the atmosphere.

Wonpil tiredly yet sweetly smiles, staring with those beautiful doe eyes Younghyun missed the most.

“I was watching you.. To be very honest, I was always curious of how you’re doing so seeing your bright eyes found me relief. But I was also envious..  Hyunnie already moved on, why can’t I? It hurts a bit. I’m sorry if I still can’t be completely happy for you”

“I love you.. Wonpil-ah..” Younghyun breathes out. Eyes with full sincerity which Wonpil couldn’t hold up on his chest and avoided the gaze as he bit his lower lip.

“You’ve become even more straightforward than before..” Wonpil fails to laugh.

“I just wanted to let you know..” Younghyun regrets it sooner than he thought.

Heavy silence took over them. Younghyun hesitates to leave as he doesn’t want to finish the conversation like this, however, he couldn’t figure what to say either until Wonpil started.

“Younghyun-ah.. you’ve seen me earlier. If you’re only saying that because you feel bad for me, you don’t have to. Like how I lost my ability to drive and retrieve it, I can also retrieve myself”

“You also don’t have to say that to reject me. I know you’re terrified. You gave all your love to your parents.. and to that person but in the end they all left. You were afraid I’d do the same, right?“ Younghyun stares too deeply which only hurt Wonpil as he kept his gaze on him. Younghyun finally found his answer, gaining him more confidence to speak what’s on his mind. “But.. they didn’t left you because they don’t love you anymore and I choose to stay because I can. I won’t promise you anything as we don’t know what the future holds but for now..” Younghyun pulled Wonpil’s hands to his own and brought it to his hammering chest. “I love you.. I still love you”

Wonpil tears up from the overwhelming sight. Younghyun could only look down as the hopelessness covers him. He let go of the hand he knew he couldn’t hold onto. Pathetic. Too pitiful to beg for love. He can never understand why he couldn’t give Wonpil up even if it has always been clear Wonpil doesn’t want him back.

“You know what, even if I never met that person, I think we might be the same, it’s just that I still have the chance to talk to you while he was never given that option anymore. Life is so unfair, right?” Younghyun bitterly sighs, not even realizing how much the tears keeps falling on his eyes. “I must be too burdensome to you right now even if I know you’re still healing. I’m sorry if all I can do is apologize if I’m like this, I’m just.. really.. really jealous of how much you can love him. I wish I could see him face to face and see how great of a person he is. If that happens, I might really give up”

Soft laugh resonates the bathroom as he imagine his stupid thoughts. He brushed up his still wet hair covering his eyes and dried his tears before he could look at Wonpil in the eye again.

“Wonpil-ah, can you hurt me? Make me hate you. Can you do something for me so I could stop this feelings? Help me.. hmm?” Younghyun begs. Tears slowly fell to his eyes as he look up to Wonpil staring down on him from the bathtub. Watching him with hurt.

Wonpil’s hands carefully approaches Younghyun’s cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Younghyun sobbed even more as he watch Wonpil crying with him in close approximate, caressing his cheek with those gentle hands. Younghyun stopped him there and then. Wonpil’s warm hands could only bring him to the painful reality. That no matter how much love Wonpil has for him wouldn’t matter because he’s afraid.

“I don’t think its the best for me to stay here. I will take you home after your bath.. I’m sorry” Younghyun whispers before he took Wonpil’s hands away and stood up.

Wonpil calls his name a couple of times yet he resists to dare and turn around for him.

Younghyun looked better after taking a bath of his own. He didn’t actually wanna make Wonpil stay much longer on his house and offer him a drive but Wonpil wouldn’t go unless he change his clothes.

As Younghyun open the bathroom door, Wonpil is there standing waiting for him, wearing his oversized clothes from its width. He blinks away to his surprise and informs Wonpil he has to go to his room and get his jacket.

“Younghyun-ah, listen to me” The careful words froze Younghyun from his step and looks at Wonpil in wonder.

“You’ve always known I haven’t doubted your sincerity for me, right? I’ve always believed in you” With a fragile and warm tone of the other, Younghyun broke into another overwhelming tears and swallowed from his dry throat to hold back another tear falling from his eyes.

“I could almost imagine a future with you”

_Almost.._

“But.. I couldn’t trust myself, I was scared I‘ll push you even further away and hurt you all because of my flaws. For the past two years, I did my best to fix myself even if it means I won’t be able to go back to you”

Wonpil nervously took deep breaths and gripped the loose jogging pants he is wearing. His doe eyes are filled with gloss as Younghyun waits for him to get to the point.

“I’m never going to be as pretty as that girl you were with earlier. I can’t promise I could overcome my insecurities. I will still cry a lot because I miss my parents or it could be Sungjin. But even if I miss Sungjin, I’m not confused anymore. It might’ve taken too long for me to figure out.. but I have a lot of confidence now.. of who I love and who I want to be with. I love you too, Younghyun-ah. Can we be together again? If you give me a chance, I’ll show you I can do better. I won’t hurt you again”

“What if you do?”

“I’ll make it up to you.. I won’t let you go anymore”

With shaky breaths, Younghyun felt the warm embrace of the other on him, holding him tightly like he never did before.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to answer you. I’m sorry. I missed you so much..” Wonpil repeatedly whispered the same words again and again.

“I missed you too..” Younghyun replies. Giving light kisses he could only reach on Wonpil’s hair. With a firm embrace.

“I‘m sorry.. Hyun..” Wonpil says again. Somehow Younghyun felt relieve and full inside but its too overwhelming its still hard to believe it. 

“We’ll now be okay, right?” Younghyun lifts his head to gaze upon Wonpil’s eyes.

“Hmm.. Everything will be okay now” Wonpil whispers with his hands traveling to the other’s cheek. A huge smile plastered on their face. Tears still spilling from their eyes.

Wonpil tiptoes a little from their small gap of height and left a light kiss on Younghyun’s lips.

They both wiped each other’s tears as they danced the night away.

“Pil-ah..”

“Yes?”

“You said you got promoted”

“What about it?”

“I’m proud of you. I will celebrate all your achievements with you even if its just you playing jengga. Don’t be sad anymore” Younghyun caresses Wonpil’s hair as they both chuckle, knowing they’re both bad at the same game.

“Thank you..” Wonpil tears up once again. “Through good times and bad times..”

“Yes..”

“Let’s buy wedding gift for Jae and Dowoon together..”

“Okay” Younghyun softly smiles before he brought Wonpil to his embrace again. And somehow, the rain doesn’t hurt Wonpil anymore.

Wonpil walks with Dowoon’s parents and brought them on Dowoon’s waiting room.

“Son”

“Dowoon-ah!”

They cheerfully calls to Dowoon who is all smiley the moment their eyes met.

“Traffic jam” Wonpil explains.

“Its okay..”

“Are you ready?” Mrs. Yoon asked before Dowoon nodded.

Younghyun reached out for Wonpil’s hand after they walked with the grooms on the aisle and went to their designated seat. Wonpil squeezes their hands before interlocking it with one another. A smile reflects to the both of them from the gesture. Their attention was stolen by the wedding associate as he began to speak on his microphone.

Wonpil once again almost cried as he watch his little brother growing up and finding a man of his own.

“Wonpil-ah, we should get married soon..” He turns to Younghyun with a quiet chuckle so he doesn’t disturb the guests.

“Already? Do you not want to enjoy the fun of dating?” Wonpil whispers.

“We’ve already done that years ago, I just want to wake up next to you now. I’d cook your meals and you can give me kisses in return. Doesn’t it sound like a good plan?” Younghyun excitedly explain.

“Sure, what a domestic proposal..”

“Assa! I’ll get our rings prepared. Where do you want to get married?” Younghyun casually asks.

“Are you serious?”

“Do I sound like I’m joking?”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Are you seriously asking me all of that during Dowoonie’s wedding?”

“Why not? I’m jealous. I want what they have..” Younghyun clings, leaning his head on the smaller. Cutely staring at Wonpil on the sideways.

Wonpil eyes Younghyun like its a little kid before he gave in. He can never resist Younghyun.

“Okay.. then we should start discussing where we‘ll live” Wonpil widely smiles, cheeks burning from the thought of living together.

Younghyun almost kissed Wonpil from the sight. Trying to resist the thoughts going to his mind at someone else’s wedding.

“I wanna kiss you..” Younghyun hungrily stares down to Wonpil’s lips.

“Not now..” Wonpil giggles at the invitation. “I will kiss you later until you drop” He adds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it
> 
> Have a lovely day ❣️


End file.
